


A Very Cold Shower, Indeed

by illgiveyouallofme



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Felicity Smoak - Fandom, Oliver Queen - Fandom, Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak - Fandom, olicity - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 21:23:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3333368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illgiveyouallofme/pseuds/illgiveyouallofme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver helps Felicity after a dangerous night</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Very Cold Shower, Indeed

Before the island, Oliver Queen was not a man who denied himself any physical pleasures.  But lately, denying himself these pleasures seemed to be his trademark.  That, and guilt.  And right now, he was feeling plenty of the latter. His mouth was set in a scowl as he entered Felicity’s apartment, stopping dead in his tracks when he saw Diggle helping a limping Felicity out of the kitchen.  The entire left side of her face was covered in fresh bruises, and her arm was in a sling. A fresh wave of guilt wracked Oliver’s frame but when she saw him standing there in the doorway, Felicity’s entire face split into a wide smile, which quickly turned into a grimace of pain. 

Diggle, ever so perceptive, bade Felicity goodnight with a kiss on the cheek and a promise to check in on her in the morning.  With a nod to Oliver, he walked out of her apartment and quietly shut the door behind him. Still, Oliver didn’t move.

Felicity gingerly moved herself onto the couch and patted the seat next to her.  Oliver crossed the room and sat next to her, careful not to shake the cushions too much for fear that he’d cause her pain. 

“I’m sorry, Felicity,” he said, “I should have been there sooner; I just wasn’t fast enough to save you.”

“But you did save me, Oliver,” she replied.  “You saved me and you took care of me and you need to stop beating yourself up.  You’re only human, and I knew exactly what I was getting into out there tonight.  It’s not the first time I’ve been injured helping you, and it won’t be the last, so why are you so upset?”

“Because, I—” he began, but faltered, knowing she didn’t want to hear any more words that wouldn’t be followed by actions.  “Because you deserve better,” _than me_ , he added silently. 

“Oliver, it’s late and I’m tired and sore.  If you only came to apologize, you’ve done it and you can go.  But if you want to make it up to me, you can hand me two painkillers from the bottle in the kitchen and then help me get this robe off so I can take a shower.  I need to get the kidnapped-grime off me.”

With that, she summoned as much of sassy-Felicity as she could muster, stood up and held out her uninjured palm, clearly waiting for him to give her the pills.  He went into the kitchen and came back with the pills and a glass of water.  She took them from him, swallowed them, and waited for the pleasant buzzing feeling to take over her body.  Once the painkillers started to work, she felt much more like herself, enough so that she realized that in her frustration with him, she’d just asked Oliver Queen to take off her clothes.

“Oh no,” she whispered to herself, hoping against hope that Oliver hadn’t made that connection as well.  But one peek up at him through her hair revealed that, unfortunately, he had.  Gone was the guilt-ridden scowl, replaced instead with his signature playboy smirk.  Images of him shirtless on the salmon ladder flashed through her mind, definitely adding to the flush already on her cheeks.  “Nevermind,” she mumbled, “I can manage myself.”

“Oh no,” he repeated her words from a moment earlier, smirk still firmly in place.  “You said that I could make it up to you, and that’s exactly what I’m going to do,” he said as he reached for the tie of her fluffy pink bathrobe. 

“Not here,” she said, “I’m not about to take a shower in my living room.”  She rushed into the bathroom as quickly as she could, forgetting about her sprained ankle and fractured elbow.  She nearly lost her balance and had to grab onto Oliver’s arm for support.  Suddenly, this seemed like the most hilarious thing in the world and she found herself overcome with silent paroxysms of giggles. “Sorry,” she muttered, “Those painkillers make me a little silly.”             

Unfortunately, Oliver took the reminder hard.  The playful heat went out of his eyes, replaced by the deadened look that Felicity had come to dread.  He reached up to her shoulders and gently pushed her robe down, reached behind her and turned on the water, eyes staring off slightly over her shoulder.

Felicity wasn’t wearing a bra, and the proximity of her gorgeous body so close to his nearly did him in.  She stood before him, eyes slightly glazed over from the medication, clad in only a scrap of pink lace.  He knew that he couldn’t help her out of that and still remain a gentleman, so he merely picked her up from an arm’s length and deposited her gently into the shower.  Then he quickly turned away, saying, “I’ll be right outside in the living room.  Keep the door open and call if you need me.”

Once in the living room, Oliver looked frantically around for some distraction from the single thought that kept repeating in his head: _naked Felicity, naked Felicity._ He really had gone too long without any kind of release, and right now the only release he could think of involved her lying on her back beneath him.  He found an old edition of _The Technology Review_ and began distractedly flipping through the pages, listening to the sounds from the bathroom harder than was necessary.

“Oh frick frack paddy whack,” he heard Felicity grouse from the shower. 

“Everything okay in there?” he called.

“Yeah---oh” she said, followed by a crashing sound.  Oliver jumped to his feet and rushed into the bathroom.  Without thinking, he pulled back the shower curtain, in full hero mode, preparing to have to rescue Felicity from the slippery tub floor.  He was entirely unprepared for what he saw there.

Felicity had not fallen into the tub like he’d feared; she’d simply dropped her shampoo bottle.  By pulling back the curtain when he did, Oliver found himself staring full on at her ass, which was still covered by the now soaking wet pink lace.  This time, he couldn’t stifle the groan that escaped his throat.  Felicity, too determined to pick up the bottle without hurting herself even more, hadn’t realized that there was an intruder in her bathroom, and turned with a start, swaying once again and finding herself pressed into a very hard chest.

“Oh,” she said breathlessly, “hi.”

“Hi,” said Oliver, amazed he could say anything, so distracted was he by the way his body was responding to the feeling of Felicity’s petite, wet form clinging to him.  He could tell that the drugs were still affecting her, or she would have moved much more quickly. 

“I dropped the shampoo,” she said, finally straightening away from him.  He felt her absence like a physical ache.  “I guess I can’t take care of myself as well as I thought.”

Without analyzing what he was about to do, Oliver quickly pulled off his shirt and stepped out of his pants.  Now only wearing boxers, he stepped into the shower with Felicity, thinking that at least this way they could both hold on to some of their dignity. 

“Let me help you,” he said, taking the shampoo bottle from her and beginning to lather up her hair.  In his playboy days, Oliver had showered with several women, though none of those experiences compared to the tenderness and warmth he felt caring for Felicity.  For her part, Felicity enjoyed the attention: she closed her eyes and hummed her approval, allowing him to massage her head with his fingers.  After helping her rinse and condition her hair, Oliver took her loofah and slowly started running it over her back and uninjured shoulder.

“Umm, Oliver? I think my back is clean now,” sighed Felicity, slowly turning around with her eyes still shut.  And as much as Oliver had enjoyed the view of her backside, seeing the front of her beautiful body took his breath away.  Before he could stop himself, he had dropped one light kiss onto the side of her neck and was rewarded by a soft gasp.  He took the loofah again and slowly ran it down the front of her body, tantalizingly sliding it over each one of her breasts and her stomach.  He leaned down to follow the path of the loofah with his lips, but to his surprise, Felicity gave a slight…snore? He looked at her and realized that those painkillers must have been stronger than he thought, for she had fallen asleep standing up in the shower with him in it.  _Now that’s a first_ , Oliver thought to himself with a small chuckle.  He carefully rinsed her off, turned off the water, and carried her out of the shower.  After  drying her off as gently as possible, Oliver carried Felicity—who was now sound asleep—into her bedroom and tucked her into her bed.  With a kiss on the forehead and a slight groan over how their night turned out, Oliver turned around and left Felicity’s bedroom, heading right back to the bathroom. 

This time, he turned the water on as cold as it could go, which was very cold indeed, and stood under the freezing stream for a long, long time, unable to shake off the vision of her standing before him, dripping wet, with that dazed smile on her face.  _One day soon_ , he thought firmly, _one day soon we’ll be back in this shower, and things will go_ very _differently._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this! I'm a novice at writing fics, so this is a trial and error process for me. Comments are always appreciated.
> 
> I can be found on tumblr as illgiveyouallofme


End file.
